Departing from traditional economic models of migration, the proposed research views job-related migration as an aspect of job mobility. Three major questions are addressed: (1) Which workers are more likely to change jobs and to migrate, and how is this related to labor force status - employed or unemployed; (2) Which destination will be chosen; and (3) How do post-migration earnings, employment and unemployment experiences compare with pre-migration experiences. Hypotheses will be derived from models of migration, job search, investment in firm-specific human capital, and job-matching. An explicit goal of the research is to extend the theory of job-matching, which describes how employees optimally sort themselves among employers. The research will utilize longitudinal microdata covering the period 1967 - 1975: The Income Dynamics Panel and the National Longitudinal Surveys of Women Aged 30-44 and Men Aged 45-59. These data files will be supplemented with annual information on local economic conditions drawn from Bureau of Labor Statistics' series on local employment by industry and from Current Population survey tapes. Research findings will improve our understanding of the causes and consequences of migration and will help determine whether migration improves the economic efficiency of the geographical allocation of human resources.